


The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak [心有馀，力不足]

by NinjaGal



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (donghua)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGal/pseuds/NinjaGal
Summary: Adolescent Lan WangJi's peaceful life in Cloud Recesses has found its untimely end as he finds himself irritable the past few days. His eyes linger at the loud annoyance. Every time he sees him, he's always up to no good. He must put a stop to it once and for all.





	1. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt 矢口抵赖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off immediately after Lan WangJi says "Leave!" in Episode 3 of the Donghua

 

'LEAVE!' Lan WangJi shouts, as he tries to restrain the anger coursing through his body. 

 

It is taking his whole being to restrain himself from vocalizing his anger. Fist clenched, body trembling as he tries to regain his composure. Wei WuXian had the gall to cheekily grin then exit. Mischievously smiling knowingly if he can read through his tumultuous mind.

 

Lan WangJi was left grasping for straws as he closes his eyes and tries to unsee the lecherous display of two people, bodies entwined. The implication of Wei WuXian's words, accusing him of using that... THAT BOOK as material for... dirty things. "As if I would... I have never... I would NEVER!!!" Lan WangJi thinks to himself incoherently, failing to calm himself.

 

He paced for a few minutes. Disbelief coursing through his veins at Wei WuXian's parting look. He felt affronted, accused of a crime he would never commit. Righteous fury fills him once more as he sheathes BiChen and sorts out the scattered papers left in the scene of destruction. '20 sticks' He thinks to himself as he tries to calculate how much lashes he deserved for fighting inside the library, looking at pornographic book, letting Wei WuXian escape, and destroying peace and order. 

 

He sighs at how often he finds himself breaking the rules when Wei WuXian is around. Their first meeting was a premonition of a disaster in the making. And with how often he finds his eyes attracted to the annoyance, BECAUSE he's expecting HIM to break rules any minute, he finds himself in circumstances where he himself is forced to act rashly.

 

Lan WangJi wants to stamp his feet in anger had he been a lesser man. But he stamps down the urge in his mind and finish up cleaning the mess they had made in the scrabble for THAT BOOK! Frustration claws at him as he is reminded of the fact. His heart has been shocked multiple times within the day. TWICE! THRICE! He couldn't keep track of how many times his heart has clenched, then jumped. Once when Wei WuXian showed him his portrait, then when he saw the flower on top of his head, and then once again when he saw THAT BOOK. Maybe there's more, but he felt like his heart tends to jump faster whenever the annoyance is around.

 

With the last pangs of adrenaline settling down, he finished cleaning up, finding the cleaning of the library therapeutic. He rolled up the last scroll and looked at the sky. It's just about time for dinner so he stood up to walk back to the main area where he could get nourishment for the night. Luckily, he didn't meet up with Wei WuXian and his posse and he managed to have his dinner in peace. Things were getting back to normal, he could even imagine that's he's having his peaceful life back with the lack of the loud prankster in the dining hall.

 

At 9PM, he goes to sleep serenely. Hoping that tomorrow will also be peaceful and calm.

 

* * *

It was not peaceful and calm at all when he woke up. 

 

In fact, he had shamefully drenched his blanket with an unnameable substance, the smell lingering in the air as if further implicating him.

 

He clenches his hands on the wet blanket. Blaming yesterday's incident for this... this accident.

 

He had never NEVER had what one would call a wet dream. In fact, he would routinely and meticulously jack off prior to sleep. Clinically taking care of worldly needs and then go to sleep peacefully. Not once has he discharged accidentally on his bed. EVER. 

 

Lan WangJi is a practical and albeit boring man. He never once thought of using another person's face to stimulate his senses. It's impolite to his future partner after all. But despite being boring, he grew up thinking that he wants to find a dual cultivation partner whom he will also grow to love. Like Gusu Lan sect's Lan An, he hope he too can find his destined partner and spend his days happily with her. In the years though, he found it hard because he never felt attracted to anyone. So he spent his nights methodically releasing his pleasure without giving a thought to fantasizing this act with anyone. 

 

Last night's dream was a disaster though, a brief flash of Wei WuXIan's face appeared as he reached his climax which irritated him to no end. It must have been because he saw that book. He had never delved into nor thought to look at such books. While he knows anatomy since he makes copies of medicinal scrolls, and can perform acupuncture when necessary, he has not once touched those type of lewd books since it's improper. He strongly believed that this kind of thing should only be done with cultivation partners and they can both learn to like what each other would want when they get together. 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he felt irritated imagining Wei WuXian's face with his teasing tone of _"Lan Er Ge" 'That doesn't count at all! I didn't imagine him doing anything with me, so it doesn't count!'_ He thought to himself vehemently. 

 

Trying to shake of distracting thoughts, he goes through the motions of meticulously folding his sleeping robes, putting on his inner and outer robe, respectfully donning his headband, straightening his hair, and taking a deep and calming breath to start the day. He then moves to folding the soiled sheets properly, in perfect square neatly, and set it aside to launder for later.

 

'This is just a one-off thing. Today will be a good day. I'm sure I won't be seeing him around since there's no lecture today.'

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note** : Famous last words


	2. Whatever you fight, you strengthen, and what you resist, persists  势不可当

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei WuXian is bringing out so many feelings from Lan WangJi, from anger, to irritation, and embarrassment.

This is the third time he pulled BiChen out of anger. This disrespectful guest does not know his betters when he once more shamelessly called him Lan Er Ge while wagging his eyebrows knowingly.  He really didn't bring out his sword just because of how he was called, nor was it because of the tone. Not at all. It was simply because Wei WuXian clearly needs to be taught a lesson. He was crossing the line between proper and improper. And while he was wagging his eyebrows, his paws were clearly inching closer to the tail of his headband. 

'I must protect my virtue for my future wife' is the first thing that flashed through his mind as he jumped back, BiChen's blade once more reflecting Wei WuXian as he raised it defensively, forming a physical barrier between him and the approaching threat.

'Why must he insist on encroaching my personal space?' Lan Zhan thought to himself, frowning at the persistence of this prankster.

"Hey!" Wei WuXian exclaimed offended. "I wasn't going to do anything you know. I just asked if you had sweet dreams last night since you seem extra passionate yesterday, Lan Er Ge. A man has to vent off all that excess energy afterall! I can totally understand."

"Really, there's no need to be ashamed. It's talk between men." Wei WuXian continues as he sees the Lan WangJi stare suspiciously at him.

"Absurd." Half of the pair of the Gusu Lan's Twin Jade exhaled, sheathing the blade and turning around to swiftly walk away, not wanting to look back in case he gets hooked into one of his pranks. The less he sees him, the higher chance of him regaining his peace.

He walked briskly, regulating his steps to avoid running so as to not break the rules. But he was really tempted to up his pace, just in case Wei WuXian decides to chase after him. He inwardly sighed in relief as he didn't hear footsteps chase after him. He really didn't know how to react if Wei WuXian decided to chase after him. Slowly, he felt the tightness in his chest ease up, as he once more felt the relaxing sound of the pond and the ambient noise of Cloud Recesses fill him with inner peace.

* * *

"WangJi, you seem unsettled today. I thought you just got out of meditation?" Lan XiChen states, noticing the small details that makes him read his younger brother despite his taciturnity. 

His biggest tell was the minuscule narrowing of WangJi's eyes. Serene, and the shape of his eyes are narrow but normal sized. Annoyed, and his narrow eyes further grow smaller as if wanting to glare away the problem he's facing. His younger brother is really cute. Lan XiChen secretly thinks as he smiles.

"Wei WuXian" was WangJi's only response. As if the name explains everything that is bothering him. 

"Oh, yes. You missed his introductions when he arrived with his disciple brother, Jiang Cheng from the Lotus Pier Sect. You were in seclusion that time so people were kind of aware of his unruliness." Lan XiChen smiles as if recalling something. "It's not the bad sort of fun. And you can usually see him running all over the place. I don't think there's anyone who does not know of him."

WangJi didn't respond, expression still the same as if silently disagreeing with his brother.

"Really brilliant in an unruly sort of way. His pranks are imaginative and it gives the place a sort of liveliness that you don't often see. It's a nice change of pace." Observing his younger brother's expression, Lan XiChen adds, "once in a while." 

"Well if you really can't stand him, just avoid him then. You don't need to get along with everyone you meet." Lan XiChen finally says, seeing that he's not helping his brother's mood.

"En." Finally, a positive agreement from his younger brother.

'This brother of his really does not how to lie and loves staying silent if he has a resolute and unshakable answer in his heart that he knows will clash with your statements.' Lan XiChen indulgently shakes his head as he thought fondly of WangJi. 'Really is too cute!'

* * *

Lan WangJi's talk with his brother really didn't help though as he finds himself constantly barraged with his presence. Wei WuXian's loud voice echoes throughout the silent Cloud Recesses. As soon as he hears that boisterous laughter, he finds himself quickly pivoting his heels to avoid the source of the sound. He's starting to get irritated at the amount of times he found himself going towards the other direction just to avoid Wei WuXian, he wouldn't be able accomplish anything at this rate.

If there's something else he detests besides loud noise, it's being unproductive. And he's practically being forced to be unproductive with the way he had to actively avoid being in the same place as Wei WuXian. What needs to be done, needs to be done so on the latest encounter that he have with Wei WuXian, instead of avoiding, he steels himself and walks straight ahead with purpose, going past the trio who are merrily making their way to his direction.

As if sensing Lan WangJi's presence, Wei WuXian's eyes bright up and calls out. "WangJi-xiong! We were just talking about..." He waves his hand excitedly but Jiang Cheng seizes it and attempts to avoid making Lan WangJi mad.

"I told you to stop bothering him." Jiang Cheng interrupts, pulling his hands down and pays his respect by meeting his fist with a palm. "I apologize for Wei Ying's unruliness, WangJi-xiong."

Returning the perfunctory greetings, Lan WangJi continues walking straight then abruptly stops. He was supposed to turn right earlier but was too distracted and had unconsciously avoided the direction from where Wei WuXian's arrived. He felt his ears burn as he pivots to re-correct his path. 

Luckily, no one is there to notice his mistake.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Yes, Lan XiChen is obviously a doting brother. And we see adolescent WangJi being tormented. I smile with glee.


	3. Walk half the road and then give up  半途而废

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan WangJi is given a very important task by his uncle. See if he succeeds

 

At this point, Lan WangJi isn't even surprised when he heard of the latest prank that terror has reigned upon Cloud Recesses. He could only stare blankly at Lan QiRen who was looking so angry. His Uncle brought his hand up to stroke his beard as a habit only to find the lack of it and renewed his anger. "That WEI WU XIAN has been pranking non-stop. When I left him in your care for a month, you were able to stop him from doing too much damage. I'm afraid I have to rely on you to prevent that devil spawn from doing more harm. WangJi, you're the only one who can deal with him I'm afraid." 

 

His Uncle rarely ask much from him. Now, seeing his uncle looking more youthful but very distraught as if he's missing his own wife, WangJi couldn't refuse the request. Even though he didn't want to spend another second with the rambunctious Wei WuXian. "I will do my best." WangJi promises as he solemnly accepts the mission with a bow. 

 

Lan QiRen puffs with pride at his favorite student, having taken over his education and making sure that he is brought up properly and well-behaved, reassuring him that everything will be alright. Hopefully, he will rub off on that brat and Wei WuXian will learn to be manageable in the end.

 

Finding everything in order, Lan QiRen dismisses WangJi and mulls over the fact that something similar has happened previously too. With sparkling mischievous eyes, Zangse Sanren was a whirlwind of danger and fun. Very much like how Wei WuXian is right now, but a woman like her, can get herself out of trouble by batting her eyes and using her feminine wiles. It will not do for her son to be as mischievous but not have a _meng_ way to get out of sticky situations.

 

'I only want what's best for the kids. Growing up too stubborn and unruly will just attract tragedy.' Lan QiRen's thoughts drift towards his brother's tragic love story. 

 

* * *

 

"The ideal woman must be naturally beautiful, graceful and obedient." Jiang Cheng loudly proclaims, surrounded by Nie HuaiSang, and Wei WuXian as they laze under the pagoda during one of their study sessions. Once in a while, Wei WuXian will find it in his heart to help out Nie HuaiSang in his studies. Usually, he'd drag Jiang Cheng along so they can finish faster when they can split their brains in trying to cram more information towards the younger boy.

 

"I would also like it if she comes from a well-respected family. Hey, maybe you have a sister or a cousin whose level of cultivation isn't too high, not too outspoken, and very feminine?" Jiang Cheng looks toward Nie HuaiSang. "It's very hard to find good quality girls like my sister nowadays. Jin ZiXuan is so lucky to be betrothed to her if you ask me!"

 

Nie HuaiSang looks around shiftily, worried that they'd be overheard and someone might gossip about their topic. He meekly replies, "No, I don't think there's anyone I know who will fit your requirements. I would probably be married off to whomever Brother manage to convince to accept me." He uses his fan to wave off a thought as if finding it bothersome. "How about you, Wei-xiong?"

 

"Hmm, me?" Wei WuXian briefly mulls it over. "I don't really ask for a lot unlike this one over here. Has a good face, likes me a lot, and we can adventure together. I think it's pretty romantic night hunting together. But that's a long ways off, I don't think I'd be settling down any time soon. Plus, I got to help Jiang Cheng in finding his missus before I can find my own. It's part of my promise in helping him out," he grins cheekily, "I make a pretty good wingman you know, since girls find me roguishly charming."

 

"Wei WuXian"

 

Before anyone was able to react at the cheeky statement, a familiar voice drifts in their sanctuary. Under the shade, Lan WangJi's pure white cloth stands out in stark contrast to his surroundings. If only he smiles more, Wei WuXian is sure that more girls will be falling over him and probably rank him as number one instead of his brother. He exudes an domineering aura, as if able to subdue whoever is on the other side of his intense gaze. 

 

"I'm here! I'm here!" Wei WuXian responds, once more excitedly waving his hands as if to motion Lan WangJi to join them in their folly. "You're just in time. We're talking about our ideal person! What kind of girl do you like, WangJi-xiong?"

 

Lan WangJi is brought to a halt at the question. Earlier, their loud voices were drifting towards him, with his good hearing, he was able to hear bits and pieces of their conversation. He gives them a blank look and primly makes his way to sit down beside them. 

 

Shocked at his presence, Jiang Cheng and Nie HuaiSang scrambles to make room for him, conveniently leaving him enough space across Wei WuXian. Promptly, he takes the vacated spot. 

 

Intimidated by his presence, Nie HuaiSang quickly and sloppily rolls up his study scrolls and picks up the rest. "We... we were just about done... studying. We were only studying WangJi-xiong. We weren't breaking any rules." He explained as he stands up to bail out. "I remember having to pick up more scrolls for reference, I'll see you later."

 

He makes for a hasty retreat. Looking back to see Jiang Cheng looking uncomfortable but deciding to stay with his disciple brother. "As he says, we were merely studying. The topic drifted off, but there's no harm in discussing political alliances and future spouse material amongst friends."

 

Lan WangJi remains silent throughout Jiang Cheng's explanations. Staring intensely at Wei WuXian, especially his hands. The last time he was distracted, Wei WuXian managed to sneak around and wreck havoc. If he keeps his hands on sight, he will be able to anticipate and prevent those restless hands from doing more damage.

 

"I'm here to keep you out of trouble." is his only response to the remaining two.

  
Jiang Cheng sighs, knowing that there's nothing he can do to help Wei Ying out.

 

Noticing where Lan WangJi is directing his gaze, Wei WuXian smirks. "Perhaps Lan Er Ge likes pretty hands? Dainty and soft hands that are smooth to touch." He reaches out as if to touch him across his seat and Lan WangJi immediately moves away from his reach. As if anticipating this move, Wei WuXian uses his weight to propel himself forward and hops away. "Just kidding!"

 

"You..." Lan WangJi felt his heart speed up, adrenaline rushing once more as he feels provoked for no good reason. But what a fool is he if he lets himself get affected again with the same type of provocation. Clearly, he knows that he dislikes physical contact and he's using it to annoy him so that he would be distracted. 'I was not born yesterday.' Lan WangJi thought disdainfully.

 

"Wei Ying, stop that nonsense!" Jiang Cheng scolds, not wanting to incense the aggravated Lan-xiong. "Let's just continue studying."

 

"But whyyyyyyy, HuaiSang isn't here and I already know what we need to know. I don't want to study unnecessarily or I'll be as boring as Lan Zhan over there!" Wei Ying whines, not wanting to be stuck around a wet blanket, blowing a raspberry at him.

 

Lan Zhan ignores it, painstakingly leaving a 5 meter gap between them, but keeping his eyes on the troublemaker. 

 

Pouting, Wei WuXian lazily plops down and grumpily starts reading the scrolls that were left behind. Eventually, the atmosphere became relaxed, both almost forgetting the existence of another presence. Lan WangJi eased up and found himself observing Wei WuXian from time to time. They spent a considerable time until it was time for supper.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was normal as normal it could be with Wei WuXian lamenting at the broth. "People's taste buds here are dead. I can barely make out what flavor this one is. It's tasteless." Wei WuXian lays his head on the table.

 

"Sit properly." Lan Zhan calls out, not elaborating as to who he is addressing. "Eat."

 

With a long-suffering sigh, Wei WuXian finishes up supper and looks at Lan WangJi. "There really is no need to trail me around everywhere. What will you do when I need to go out of town? You don't plan on following me around, right? I feel like I have a flag on me that makes you compelled to track me down. Hmmm what if someone makes something like that? A way to attract resentful beings so it's easier to round them up and deal with corpses?"

 

"Not amusing" Lan Zhan states, indicating that he doesn't want to discuss anything related to demonic cultivation and shutting down the topic for good.

 

"Fine, I'll retire for the night. It's almost 9 anyway and it's probably your bedtime."

 

Ensuring that Wei WuXian is properly back to his rooms, Lan WangJi goes back to his own and prepares to settle for the night. It was such a weird day for him. He feels unproductive following Wei WuXian around, but found it pleasantly nice to have prevented him from doing any harm today. 

 

'I must've made my uncle proud for keeping Wei WuXian out of trouble.' He thinks with pride. These small burst of happiness he's feeling must've come from being able to stop nefarious acts. 'How weird. I didn't think I wouldn't mind doing this.'

 

  
****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So pace is slow and less torture for Lan WangJi. It's tough writing in his POV but enjoyable as we journey into his different stages of acceptance towards his feelings for WWX. Thanks readers!


	4. Call it love or call it free-fall, it's the same thing 势不可当

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is sick and we get to see why Wei Ying is behaving the way he is.

He is sinking into the abyss, it feels like a long fall down with no sight in end. But suddenly, he feels like he is floating. His eyes are open and he sees nothing but darkness. Suddenly, water ripples and the sensation of being caressed by the gentle waves overcome his body. It's warm in a comfortable way, very much similar to the healing hot spring he frequents in order to raise his cultivation, but less hotter and just the right amount of heat. As if enveloped by another body warmth. It feels really comfortable and Lan Zhan thinks that he could enjoy being in this state forever.

 

Losing track of time, not being able to tell how long he feels relaxed, the sudden jerk on his stomach as if punching his gut, jolts him to awareness. He suddenly feels hotter, the warm and comfortable feeling feels scorching as if wanting to melt him to join the flames that appeared around him. He shifts in discomfort as the haze begins to consume him, he tries to focus and look around his surroundings once more, but he can only see the blurry edges of what looks like his ceiling. Even then, the vertigo he's experiencing is making him feel muddleheaded as he tries to organize his thoughts and reorient himself. Every time he forces himself to focus, the ceiling of his room appears and it seems somehow bright and sunny, but patches of light sear through his vision as it swims.  

 

"I was wondering why you're not up and about your usual routine. It looks like you caught a fever." A faraway voice of his brother sounds out. He blearily tries to open his eyes but it felels so heavy and the heat is not letting up. "Rest, it's nothing to worry about. It looks like you stayed up all night thinking too much."

 

Lan Zhan felt that he is wrongfully accused and tries to say "No" but no voice came out when he tries to speak. Seeing his younger brother trying to contradict, Lan XiChen tries placating him and gives him a small pat on the cheek. "Yes, you didn't stay up all night. But you must have been stressed the past few days. I thought things were turning out for the better? Do you want me to ask Uncle to change --" 

 

"No!" Lan Zhan interrupts weakly, grabbing his brother's hand on his cheek, though failing and flopping down uselessly on his side.

 

"Well... if you insist. I can watch Wei WuXian for today to keep him out of trouble until you get better." He motions to leave. "So you better behave and rest well so you can continue your task. I'll let Uncle know."

 

The rest of the afternoon pass by in a haze of conscious and unconsciousness. He's pretty sure at one point he heard a cheeky call of "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan" from afar but he couldn't be sure if it was real or not. Along with that was the fragrance of plum blossoms slowly settling inside his room. He felt a soothing hand on his forehead and felt at ease. Frowning when it left his forehead. A soft "I hope you get well soon." faded from his ears as darkness took him.

 

* * *

 

His recovery was nothing to note of and Lan Zhan found himself bouncing back from his fever in a day. Though conscious in case his fever comes back, he decided that he has enough energy to follow Wei WuXian around, as long as he doesn't go brandishing his sword or exerting his energy to cast spell. Surprisingly, the prankster seem to have calmed down and had been studious, to the point of suspicion. Lan Zhan couldn't shake off the feeling that Wei WuXian is planning something for a long game.

 

Nevertheless, as exemplary as ever, he follows him around. Noticing the little details like when Wei WuXian is deep in thoughts, he would play with his hair tie and unconsciously muss his ponytail. Or how he can never seem to sit still, his fingers twitching and fiddling with something all the time. Occasionally, Lan Zhan would catch Wei WuXian sneakily stealing glances at him, as if checking if he's been vigilant about guarding him. 

 

Sometimes, he would even try to include Lan Zhan into their group's mundane conversations, as if trying to make friends with him. Lan WangJi feels that his method is too forceful, some people are too different. Like fire and ice, personalities like that won't blend well together. But because of the task assigned to him, he would endure his presence. A task well done is a task well done, he will see through this until the end of their stay if necessary.

 

Besides, if he can't deal with a minor nuisance like Wei WuXian, how can he deal with other villains more vile than he. 

 

* * *

 

Wei Ying likes having fun, dislikes being cooped up with boring old coots. Inflexible in thinking, Lan QiRen would always go on about the proper way of dealing with ghouls, ghosts, and corpses. But really, it's too unrealistic and ideal. It's not always as straightforward to deal with things when there's human element involved. People are malleable, emotional, and even untrustworthy. Perhaps it's because he grew up for almost 5 years in the streets, left to starve and faced humans in their most despicable form. But he'd like to think that he's much more enlightened and can see the evil in most human hearts. 

 

The more you do not know hunger and poverty, the less likely you can stand in your moral high ground and preach about things you do not know. Take for example that Princess Jin who looks down on the Jiang family. He must have grown up pampered and appreciated, that's why he doesn't have the empathy to understand anyone he deems lower than himself. But what strikes Wei Ying curious is that despite Lan Zhan's penchant for rules and constantly reminding him of behaving, he never had once seen him look down on others. 

 

Even Jiang Cheng sometimes belittle those who are beneath him. But Lan WanJi's penetrating gaze is one of judgement based on someone's action at that point in time. Never has Wei Ying felt that he had been condescended upon. Righteous anger, yes, but only for him overstepping his bounds and breaking the sect's rules. Maybe that's why he wants to explore Lan WangJi's bottom line. To see what makes him tick and find out how kind and patient he can be amidst the chaos he gleefully brings. 

 

It really is a waste of beauty if one has just a single facial expression. He hasn't had the opportunity to make Lan WangJi blush, but so far, the angry face and the embarrassed face is a record to his books. 'I wonder how he would look like if he smiles? His serene and calm face makes me want to mess it up! It's just too tempting!'

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And the tormenting of LWJ continues. LQR is unknowingly matchmaking, not realizing he's the catalyst to his nephew's downfall.  
> Feel free to suggest comments on what sort of prank you'd like to see. Wei WuXian is definitely out to mess with Lan WangJi.


	5. Resolve and thou art free 脚踏实地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Lan Zhan enjoying schadenfraude. Starting to find his twisted sense of humor.

The first time he sees Wei WuXian tangled up was when he clambered up a tree in haste, just outside the Cloud Recesses entrance with a dog happily wagging its tail underneath. It's expression friendly as if wanting to play chase with the human that just climbed up the tree. It barked happily, trying to coax the human to come down and play chase with it some more. Body stretched out as if ready to pounce the human as soon as he's within reach. It was an adult Kunming Wolfdog, a visitor probably brought it and left it outside due to the rules of not allowing animals inside the Cloud Recesses.

Lan Zhan views this from a different vantage point, deciding to be more stealthy in his shadowing of Wei WuXian who took it upon himself to try to lose his tail. After losing him for a while, Lan Zhan found himself inwardly amused when he saw the whole scene unfold before him. Never had he expected the loud Wei WuXian to freeze up when he heard the bark. It was inconceivable and almost hard to believe when Lan Zhan saw the mad dash to safety, and the comical way the dog chased after the human. The dog, thinking that the human wanted to play chase with it, merrily dashed towards its newfound friend. If he had not seen it with his own two eyes, Lan Zhan would never have believed that Wei Ying, courtesy name Wei WuXian, a headache, rule-breaker, and shameless, is apparently very much afraid of dogs, no matter how friendly the dog presented itself to be.

Lips curling up a millimeter before wiping it away, his pupils couldn't contain the merriment as he curbed down the smile.

"Go away! Go away." Wei Ying continues to motion to the dog. Grabbing a nearby branch and throwing it at the dog. It bounces off a few feet away from the tree. The dog, thinking that the human wanted to play fetch, gleefully picks it up then drops it at the foot of the tree, giving another happy bark, its tail furiously wagging. The lips of a certain hidden figure twitched in amusement once more.

An anguished wail emitted from the treetop. "Help meeeeeee! Someone, anybody, SAAAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

As if hearing his plea, a figure suddenly emerges, chasing the dog away. The figure pets the dog, picks up the stick, and plays with it for a bit to get the dog to forget the figure on top of the tree. "What's your name, little lady?" he asks.

The dog barks as if answering the question.

"Oh? Do I hear Jasmine? Ok, let me call you Jasmine for now since your owner isn't around." He proceeds to rub her belly. "Who's a good girl? Tell me who the good girl!"

He then continues to play around until the dog finally settled down to rest, leading it away from the tree.

Looking up at the frightened to stone person, he shouts. "Wei Ying, just come down already. She won't bite."

He looks toward the dog and asks, "Won't you?"

A cute whimper comes out from the dog.

"See?"

"Jiang Cheng! Make sure it doesn't chase after me!!! Get it away!!!!" Wei Ying still clings to the treetop.

"Alright, alright! Stop being so shameful and get down!" Jiang WanYin says as he leads the dog out of sight.

Sighing in relief, Wei Ying slowly climbs down the tree, limbs shaky.

"His naming really needs to improve. What person calls those abomination, Jasmine? Next think you know, he'll call one Fairy next!" Wei WuXian makes a face as if disgusted with the thought.

Unknown to him, someone is silently trying to suppress their amusement after witnessing something unexpected.

The next time it happened again, Wei WuXian is up the tree, hiding and pretending to be dead from a puppy. Its cute long fur looks like its combed really well, the shih tzu looking well-behaved and elegant at is stares up the tree. They were at an impasse. Unlike the hyperactive dog last time, this one seems like it's waiting for the funny looking human to come down. Sitting motionless, very behaved and calm. It looks like it can wait for the whole day with its unblinking eyes staring up.

Wei Ying laments at his misfortune. This is twice in a row now. Why did dogs start popping up left and right? Is there a dog festival? Is there??

Knowing it's almost after hours and Jiang Cheng is out to handle his personal affairs with permission to stay out late, he knew he won't be saved anytime soon so he opted to remain silent, hoping that the dog will lose interest. 'I pray to all the gods for someone to save me. Please, I won't think about sneaking in Emperor's smile inside anymore.' Wei Ying prayed in his head.

Minutes pass by and no one seems to be around. Occasionally, some Gusu Lan Sect disciples would pass by, look at the puppy and just serenely go on their merry way, not wanting to disturb the well-behaved puppy. Everyone is minding the curfew and properly entering the Cloud Recesses before it's too late.

'I promise I'll be nicer, I won't try to shave off anyone's beard or complain about the tastelessness of the food here. Someone, please get this dog away!' Inwardly tortured and grasping for straws, Wei Ying started randomly praying and promising to whatever god and favor he could think of.

After a good hour or two, he sees a figure in white slowly walking by and stopping in front of the dog. The forehead band filled with the bluish cloud pattern, wind swaying his hair as if being favored by the heavenly wind, never tousling it in disarray very much unlike his hair in daily life. 'How can he keep his hair like that? Not tangled up no matter how strong the winds are?' Wei WuXian wondered, entranced from where he's hidden.

The figure stares silently at the puppy, not speaking. The puppy also stares back, serenely, as if not minding anyone's business.

Lan WangJi slowly starts leaving the area, seemingly planning on leaving the dog to its own as well.

Panicked, Wei YIng starts shaking in worry. 'No, please, god. Don't let him leave without leading the dog away. I promise to be nicer to him.' He silently pleads in his mind, afraid to call out lest anyone figures out he's sneaking out again.

As if hearing his plea, Lan Zhan turns around to stare at the puppy then turns back to continue walking forward. As if entranced, the puppy quietly gets up and follows the white-clad man away. After a good distance, Lan Zhan nods at it and gave it a light pet before gently pushing the dog to turn away from the tree, urging it to leave.

With the distraction, Wei Ying uses this time to sneakily climb down and go back inside the Cloud Recesses, sprinting away from the puppy, not daring to turn around and look back for fear of being chased.

Lan Zhan, sensing the movement but not turning his head around, gave the puppy another pat in the head. "Be good." He gives it one last chastising and turn around to also head back. He felt warm, fuzzy, feelings as if having a premonition that tonight, he will be having a good and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hah! Thought it would be Lan Zhan to the rescue the first time? Of course not, he's enjoying WWX's misery after making him go through all that pranking.


	6. Let's cross the bridge when we get there  来日方长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan WangJi discovers something about himself. Then Wei WuXian loses something of his (and no it's not his virginity)!

It was a rare chance opportunity that Wei Ying found himself immobile. It was simple really, why he found himself in this situation. Jiang Cheng had wanted to practice his accuracy in whipping. 'Practice accuracy in whipping? Really? It's probably just an excuse.' Wei Ying thinks to himself as he found himself avoiding the projectile, he dodged a couple more whip attacks and taunted Jiang Cheng.

 

"Is that all you got? Maybe ZiDian won't be given to you afterall!" He says as he agilely dodged the vicious whip lashing Jiang Cheng is sending to him. The barrage continues, and Wei Ying found himself in a comfortable pattern, drifting off in his thoughts. 'He probably borrowed a certain book from Nie HuaiSang and liked the notion of whips and bondage. Hmmm, maybe I should give Book 2 to Lan Zhan and... '

 

Wei Ying's thought process got cut off when he felt his world tumble around. "Hey, what the--"

 

Without noticing, he stepped on a nearby net that sprung up from below and left him dangling in the tree. Jiang Cheng sniggered at WeiYing's situation. 'Serves you right!'

 

"Hey, let me go!" Wei Ying tried struggling out. 

 

"I wasn't going to use it on you. I was just practicing with it earlier. It's not my fault you didn't notice it." Jiang Cheng playfully whips towards Wei Ying, the end not touching his skin but the sharp snap can be heard at his side.

 

"That's not funny at all." Wei Ying grumbles as he swerves within the limited range of the net to avoid the mundane whip. "ZiDian probably homes towards your intended target, you don't need to practice aiming accurately as possible."

 

"Well we never know right? Maybe it can improve the accuracy if you add martial prowess to intent. I'll be a better wielder of ZiDian than any other predecessor from the Jiang Clan." Jiang Cheng continues his barrage, not hitting Wei Ying at all, but enjoying the sharp snapping of the whip. "You promised you'll be by my side and help me be the best Clan Leader anyway so consider this as helping me out."

 

"When I offered to help you, I didn't have this in mind!" Wei Ying complained, not liking the fact that he was trapped like an overturned turtle. "Let me out already. I'll shout so loud that the Lan sect disciples will think you're torturing me and punish you."

 

Jiang Cheng shrugs but starts rolling up the whip as if readying to stop. "You're always loud anyway. And they'll probably believe me more than you, given your credibility." Despite his words, Jiang Cheng starts approaching the net and motions to cut Wei Ying free. Seeing his opportunity, Wei Ying grapples Jiang Cheng to a nearby net trap, sending his sword flying and getting him caught up in a net as well.

 

Wei Ying bursts into laughter. "HAHAHHAHAHAHHA! You're even more of an idiot, getting caught in a net you set up on your own!"

 

"WEI YING!" Jiang Cheng roars in anger. "Are you an idiot? Now we're both stuck! Do you know how expensive these nets are? We're not like the Jin family with too much money to throw around. I was planning on reusing these!"

 

Wei WuXian couldn't stop giggling and his friend's expression. "Well, too late for that. Why did you even set them up if you can't afford to break it."

 

Jiang Cheng's exasperation was outlined in his face. If he wasn't stuck in the net, he would've facepalmed at this predicament. "Who would help us now? I don't have my sword with me!"

 

Wei WuXian sighs and rearranges himself in a more comfortable position. "Let's just wait. One of the roaming Lan disciples will be able to help us out. Maybe you can even medidate to help improve your cultivation."

 

"Why didn't you even bring SuiBian with you?" Jiang Cheng raged, looking at his fallen sword. One couldn't pick up and summon their sword if it has not been controlled with the initial burst of sword fu. Breaking concentration resets the control and one needs to touch the sword before regaining control of the sword via sword fu. 

 

"I might be tempted to retaliate against you if I have it with me though. You know I don't take these kinds of abuse without fighting back." Wei Ying grins, body totally relaxed at the net, as if he had planned on spending this warm afternoon in a makeshift hammock.

 

"You..." Jiang Cheng sighs, looking over mournfully at his sword. So near and yet so far away from his reach. "You're lucky mom isn't around to nag you!"

 

An hour has passed, and both of them were still at the same predicament. Some Lan disciples passed by, but the younger ones couldn't control their swords well yet to reach the high part of the net to cut it off. Plus others wouldn't like to be associated with the prankster, so they quickly hurried off, pretending not to see.

 

Jin ZiXuan even passed by, one eyebrow raised, then scoffed at the stupidity of the Jiang clan's son.

 

Finally, Lan WangJi who was walking along with his brother, Lan XiChen appeared. Lan XiChen kindly smiled and inquired what the gentlemen were up to. "Wei-GongZi, Jiang Gong-Zi, what manner of practice are you doing?"

 

With a smiling and curious face, the older brother inquired at the weird game they seem to be playing.

 

"We somehow managed to get ourselves stuck. Please help us get out, big brother Lan." Wei Ying shamelessly calls out.

 

Lan WangJi was taking a look at the scattered items on the ground. A whip and a sword on the ground and Lan WangJi looks up with a scandalized look briefly appears on his face before it reverts to its flat look. The quick change in demeanor didn't escape Lan XiChen's notice as he smiles serenely.

 

"WangJi, maybe they need to be _DISCIPLINED._  I'm sure you can probably let them stew a few more hours so that they can realize that they shouldn't be fooling around. I have some matters to attend to, but I'll leave you to handle them." Lan XiChen waves his away and disappears from sight.

 

Wei Ying can't be too sure but he saw a small merry skip on Lan XiChen's step that wasn't there before. He then turned to look pleadingly at Lan WangJi. "Please help us out, Lan Er Ge. I really wasn't doing anything. The whip was all Jiang Cheng's idea." 

 

"Pathetic." He mutters under his breath.

 

"Hey, I wasn't... what are you implying WEI WU XIAN!" Jiang Cheng roars in frustration. 

 

Wei Ying grins at Jiang Cheng, enjoying the frustration that mars his face. "Hee heee! What do you mean? It's okay to own up to liking whips and tying people up."

 

"You... you..." Jiang Cheng starts before he finds himself falling ungracefully to the ground. BiChen being sheathed as it made quick work of the net that was holding him up. "Owwwwww!" Jiang Cheng rubs his chin as he found himself splattered on the ground. He picks himself up and dusts off the dirt from the ground.

 

"HEY! That's so unfair. Lan Zhan, you should release me too!" Wei Ying turns over and rolled to face Lan WangJi. His movements mussing his hair and accidentally untangles the red ribbon holding up his hair.

 

Jiang Cheng looks at Wei Ying and picks up his sword, as if motioning to cut off his net. But Lan WangJi, faster in drawing his Bichen cuts it off before Sandu can reach the destination. In his concentration, he forgot to be aware and wasn't able to quickly react as Wei Ying uses the net to swing himself off and pounce towards Lan Zhan.

 

Wei WuXian's hair flutters around him like a halo as he sat atop Lan Zhan's waist. "Hah! Thanks for saving me, Lan Er Gege. You're my hero!" He brings his hand together and clasps it, grinning in victory.

 

Lan Zhan quickly sat up and pushed Wei Ying away, adjusting his clothes, eyes avoiding looking at Wei Ying the whole time. "Shameless. Clean up." 

 

He turns around and walks off hand clenched tightly, away from the pair, conscious that his ears were red.

 

Wei Ying's observant eyes saw the hint of red and narrowed in mischief, but Jiang Cheng, not understanding, but seeing Wei Ying's face morph into a 'I-got-a-plan' expression, elbowed him and told him to stop whatever he's planning.

 

Letting it off, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng started cleaning up and realized that they couldn't find Wei Ying's hair tie. 

 

"Huh? That's strange? I could've sworn I dropped it here somewhere!" Wei Ying frowned, one hand bunching up his hair and securing it from fluttering all over. He looks around again, trying to pinpoint the last known position of the  ribbon. "Must have been blown away by then wind. Oh well, I have a spare anyway, I'll pick it up from my room."

 

* * *

 

That night, Lan Zhan dreamt of red. He saw the figure biting on a red cloth, as if gagged. Flashes of skin covered by a fluttering red cloth first exposes a slender neck, the silky red cloth moves as if caressing the whole body and slides off the pale sexy back before drifting towards two upturned globes of flesh. The body seems to be stretched taut, as if restrained.

 

He hears a delighted moan, sounding very familiar, followed by a giggle. Then he wakes up.

 

Lan Zhan groans, glares at the red piece of cloth on his bedside then looks down on his body and forces himself to sleep.

 

He won't give in.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it more smutty. But I can't because this is pre-slash.


	7. You don't understand and I can't explain 一窍不通

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a Wei Ying deprived of good food.

Lan Zhan knew there was something suspicious when he saw Wei WuXian eating his food with gusto. He has never seen him dig in and enjoy the food that the sect provides with so much zeal that he was almost choking as he inhales the food down. In contrast, Lan Zhan was slowly eating, back straight, Chinese spoon scooping up the congee and elegantly blowing the steam to alleviate the heat, and then savoring the food. Once in a while, he will pick up a cloth to wipe away the sides of his lips. But his eyes keep straying back to Wei Ying who seem to be getting seconds.

"Wei Ying, where are your manners." Jiang Cheng berates him from the side, sighing. 

"But it's sho goooooooood!!" Wei WuXian exclaims as he gulps down the food like a man starved for days, cheeks filled out like a hamster. 

Lan Zhan frowns, wondering if there was a change in the food being served, but he didn't seem to notice the difference so Wei Wuxian must just have been hungry enough that everything tastes good to him. What did he do that he's worked up an appetite?

* * *

It was when it happened the second time that Lan Zhan caught wind of what Wei Ying was up to. The Gusu Lan disciples cook their own food, but they do it in shifts. Younger disciples were taught how to prepare the meals, and back when the Twin Jades of Lan were younger, they too were often assigned to kitchen duties. Nowadays, those menial tasks are assigned to the younger trainees, basic cooking and survival being one of the first lessons in life that the sect teaches its disciples. Being guests, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng weren't assigned to help out but Wei Ying seems to have found out about the arrangement and hung out often in the kitchen with the Lan Juniors.

Chatting up the one in charge of spices, Wei WuXian, with his wit and charm has managed to convince her to sneak him a small pack of five-spice powder. They were chatting beside the bubbling cauldron containing today's dinner, Wei Ying was examining the pot, offering to help stir it, "... Not only are you so pretty, but you're a good cook as well. Plus everyone loves a little bit of bad girl." He winks cheekily as Lan Zhan caught the last part of the conversation. 

"Wei Wuxian!" Lan Zhan calls out, to the surprise of the female Lan junior as she turns around. He comes up to grab the spice from Wei Wuxian, planning to get it out of his reach. But not wanting to lose his treasure, Wei WuXian tries to grapple it back.

"No, wait! Lan Zhan, it's a gift to me. Don't be mean." Wei Wuxian pleads as he tries to wrestle it away. He tried using his pleading eyes which he knows is effective on most people, especially Jiang Cheng. But Lan WangJi furrows his brow and turns his face to look at the blushing female Lan junior on the side. 

"WangJi-xiong, I'm sorry." The girl looks apologetically as she notices that he turned to face her. He stays silent and moves his attention back to the prankster, wary at his actions, having been caught unaware numerous times by his sleight of hand.

This time instead of tugging, Wei Ying tries a different approach and twists off the small pack. He accidentally pulls the knot, untying it, causing the spice to fall on the boiling cauldron nearby. The girl shrieks in alarm as she saw the pack of spices fall into the cauldron. "That's for tonight's dinner," she looks in despair.

"What's wrong with it? It's not like it's been poisoned. It's still edible afterall, but..." Despite uisbtone, Wei Ying looks mournfully at the lost pack of spices. "I could've used them for my personal spice instead of gifting it to the whole Lan Clan. Now it'll be watered down."

Wei Wuxian looks back at Lan Wangji and for the first time, WangJi sees him react angrily. It's the first time he's seen a bit of anger directed at him from Wei Ying. Usually, he is ridiculing him or laughing at him, sometimes he even looks thoughtfully at him. But it seems like he has angered the youth for making him lose his spice bag.

At a loss on how to react, Lan WangJi stood in front and braced himself to accept Wei Ying's anger.

But instead of shouting or taking out his anger, Wei Wuxian sharply turns around and walks away. His steps measured and controlled, very much unlike his usual bouncy gait.

Helpless and not knowing how to make it better, Lan Zhan stares at the figure walking away. His chest feels like it's been trampled over by ten thousand horses. 

* * *

 

The dinner affair was a massacre to behold. Ignorant to the additional spice poured in, the majority of the Lan clan who grew up eating subtle and less flavorful dishes found themselves having to pretend composure. One Lan clan member discreetly wiped a bead of sweat running down his forehead. The one beside him was futilely blowing out steams of air, 'Foo foo', as if trying to exorcise something in his mouth. One particularly intelligent Lan clan member, drank copious amounts of water after every spoonfool. Each person dealing and trying to keep their posture while inwardly cringing at the heat in their mouths.

 

On one side of the table, the guests were happily enjoying their food, Wei Ying humming and chomping down with gusto. Jiang Cheng, realizing that his friend may be the cause of the slight change in taste of their dinner was face-palming, giving up on lecturing for tonight.

 

Lan XiChen surprisingly has a small smile on his face while eating normally since he goes out to eat mildly spicy food occasionally with his sworn brothers when they're out together. However, he knew how badly his blood brother would react to spicy food so he looked over worriedly. 

 

"WangJi... You..." 

 

"En." Lan Zhan took a small slurp and immediately turned red. He pursed his lips and took a brave gulp, painstakingly trying to not show any more visible sign of torture. 

 

"You can stop. Let's just get something else later." Lan XiChen look worriedly at the bravado, wondering why he's enduring.

 

"No, I'll eat." Lan WangJi took another spoonful, bigger scoop, and bravely gulped it down again. Puzzled at his weird behavior, Ze WuJun looks over at the guest table. 

 

Lan XiChen homes on Wei Ying who seems to be totally preoccupied with eating, not once looking at their direction. He looked back at WangJi in wonder. "WangJi, did you have any disagreement with Wei-Gong zi?"

 

The brief pause of the spoon travelling towards his mouth was telling. After a mouthful, Lan WangJi puts down the spoon and casually changed to chopsticks to fish out some vegetables. 

 

"WangJi, sometimes, you just need to tell someone your feelings. Not everyone can read you as well as I do."

 

A pause and he whispers in a low voice. "No need."

 

Lan XiChen shrugs helplessly. "Well... I'm just here. You know you can ask for my help anytime."

 

Lan Zhan nods and that signals the end of the conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you've noticed how much I like tormenting WangJi and how young adolescent Lan Zhan is so stubborn.   
> Feels like a Megara (from Hercules) singing I won't say I'm in love


	8. The face that launched a thousand ships  沉鱼落雁

Growing up, Lan WangJi recalls fondly of the days his uncle would lecture him about keeping his purity and the sanctity of dual cultivation. He stresses the benefits of having only one lifetime partner, as well as the joy of finding one, but only if one is able to enjoy it will it be fruitful.

"Do not do as what your father have done. Half-assedly pursue then leave alone." He lectures sternly, "That's the worse thing that he has done. He's a no good example of how to search for your cultivation partner."

 

As years had passed, Lan WangJi noticed that Lan QiRen, for all his lectures, have never once brought home or talked about finding his own partner. It made him wonder, but the firm belief of his uncle towards the union and resolve is unquestionable. "You must also make sure that you ask for approval first, before making a huge step. It's not something flimsy. It's a lifetime worth of commitment, WangJi."

 

With the young age of 8, WangJi looks in awe at his uncle for whenever he speaks of it, his knowledge and wisdom seems endless. He would always have an answer as if he himself has thoroughly meditated upon and researched what it meant. He too hopes that one day, he will be as great as his uncle. So he starts off doing the best he can to be an exemplary gentlemen. 

 

He thinks that his older brother, though seemingly not as interested, took their uncle's lectures to heart as well. With both aiming to be the best they can be, how can they not gain the reputation of "The Twin Jades of Lan", without the guidance of their uncle. 

 

That is why, Lan WangJi, in his spare time, would pore through and endlessly re-read the "Poems of Lan An". He imagines that he too, would be able to find his cultivation partner 

 

That one time while Lan WangJi was stuck with Wei WuXian in the Library Pavilion, Lan WangJi was silently enjoying his favorite book, "Poems by Lan An".  His favorite one goes...

 

_Alone I am sitting under close bamboos,_

_Playing on my lute, singing without words,_

_Who can hear me in this thicket? ..._

_Bright and friendly comes the moon_

 

It hit too close to home as more often he found himself yearning for someone to be with him. Every time the moon comes out, he thinks to himself that another night has passed with him not finding his life partner. With patience, he is sure to eventually meet them. Recently though, with Wei Wuxian keeping him preoccupied, he found less time for himself to look at the moon in yearning. It is tiring to be around the high-strung energetic one, that he usually finds himself knocked out in sleep as soon as his head hits the bed.

 

In one of the more peaceful days while monitoring Wei Ying, he found himself gingerly checking if the book has been tampered with before opening another copy of "Poems by Lan An". It's a good thing he has another backup set, but reminds himself that he needs to make another copy. 'Just in case.' He adds. Not that he really needs it. Because he already has all of them memorized by heart. 

 

He opens to a page randomly, occasionally looking at Wei Ying from a distance who has his mouth wide open, laughing from his stomach at something he is reading, as if wanting to destroy the silence that permeates throughout the Cloud Recesses.

_When those red berries come in springtime,_

_Flushing on your southland branches,_

_Take home an armful, for my sake,_

_As a symbol of our love._

 

He flushes, and wonders what sort of symbol or token of affection would be nice to gift. It is good to be prepared, should the fated meeting come at any time. He still waits for it every day, because he knows he has the capacity to love them every day. For the rest of their lives, once he meets his fated partner.

 

He closes the book and closes his eyes, gives a silent sigh as he feels his heart crescendos. With a silent prayer in his mind, he opens his eyes, and looks straight ahead, catching Wei WuXian looking at him from a distance. There was a short jolt as if time had stood still, before Wei Ying narrows his eyes and breaks away contact. His cheeks puffed, looking slightly wronged.

 

Lan WangJi felt this itchiness he couldn't pinpoint. Wanting to scratch over his chest but resisting the urge as he strokes the book's spine instead, as if trying to soothe the itch. Gently, he brings it back to the shelf and ensures that it's properly stored, no crease or folds on the cover. He stays silent as he moves his attention back to Wei Ying who is consciously trying to ignore him. He gives no sign of yielding, letting this cold war stretch longer than necessary.

* * *

  
Wei Ying is quick to accept apologies. So he wonders why Lan WangJi, who has wronged him and let him lose his pack of spices which is totally not against the rules, has not yet approached him to apologize. This time, he really wasn't in the wrong since there wasn't a rule saying that he can't receive gifts from anyone. The female Lan sect disciple only heard that he didn't quite like the bland taste and so went out of her way to provide him a rare spice in order to help him eat more.

 

A day has passed and still, Wei Ying didn't see Lan Zhan make a repentant face. He feels so wronged. 'Do I have to apologize? Does Lan Zhan think I'm in the wrong? He should be the one apologizing to me!?' 

 

He tries to get it out of his mind, but once he sees a flutter of white, which means pretty much all the time considering that they're in Cloud Recesses, he finds his mood turning sour. So he has to force himself to cheer up and then see flashes of white, turning his mood all over again. It's a vicious cycle and Wei Ying, not the type to hold a grudge, found himself unsettled and tired.

 

The next day, he found it weird that the food was very similar to the taste last night. 'Did I just come to like the food here? How come it isn't as bland as it used to be?' Shrugging at his fortune, he savors his lunch and felt cheered up. 

 

Later that night, he found a white piece of ribbon lying innocently near his bedroll. He was pretty sure he doesn't own this tie since most of his hair ties are in purple, red, or black. 'Someone must have mistakenly left it here. It's very clean and pretty though, maybe I'll keep it.'

 

The day after next, Wei Ying felt better when Huai Sang sneakily called him over. "Wei-xiong" He says as he hands over a book, "I was told you might like this."

 

Puzzled at the suspicious-looking cover title that says "Gardens of Pleasure", he pockets it quickly and gives Nie HuaiSang a thumbs up who returns it with a weak smile. That night, when he opens the book in curiosity, he is met with blocks of text. 'Huh? It's written text?'

 

He thumbs through it quickly and turns it around, double-checking if he missed something. But it turns out to be a collection of poetry from some boring old man. 'That Nie HuaiSang, did he give me the wrong book or is he doing this on purpose?'

 

He slams it shut and went to sleep. 

 

The next day, he confronts him and asked why he was given this.

 

"Eh? I thought you knew it came from WangJi-xiong?" Nie HuaiSang responded innocently. 

 

Wei Ying started giggling, then laughing louder with his hands on his stomach. "I can't... I can't... this is too much. AHAHAHHAHAHA"

 

"Eh? Wei-xiong?" 

 

Wiping the tears from laughing too hard, Wei Ying shakes his head and smiles. "Nothing. It's nothing." 

 

Jiang Cheng, on the side, just shrugs at Nie HuaiSang's puzzled expression.

 

The rest of the day, Wei Ying's smile was radiant and as bright as the full moon on a cloudless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Poetry is not mine. They're by Wang Wei (Yeah I chose the poet because of the portmanteau)


	9. Souls that resemble attracts inevitably 破竹之势

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan thinks that Wei Ying is shameless.  
> Wei Ying thinks that Lan Zhan is a boring eunuch.

He was pissed, seething mad at the frivolousness of Wei WuXian. He kept sneaking in things he ought not to, kept breaking the rules like no tomorrow, and the most important of all, led him to break the rules as well. 

 

In the past years, he had been very careful to ensure that he does not break any of the 4000 rules of the Cloud Recesses. And he's very successful at it, as everything he does is well-thought of, controlled, and measured. But it was also partially his fault for being goaded into it. 

 

'Really underestimated him.' Lan WangJi thinks angrily as he remembers being called to sheathe his sword. And in the spirit of fairness and honor, he had indeed planned on grabbing him by his collar just as he had carried him out of the water. 

 

'I was planning on giving him lighter sentence.' Pursing his lips, he shifted under the covers of his bed. 'But now, he needs to be taught a lesson.'

 

It was a restless night for him.

 

He goes immediately to look for his Uncle the next morning  after the scuffle, mind still preoccupied with fury. On his way, he meets his older brother. "Xiong Zhang." He gives a quick nod and continues his path.

 

"You seem flustered, WangJi. Do you want to spend more time with Wei-xiong?" His brother comments.

 

Lan Zhan did a complete stop, answered with a quick."I don't." and continues his path.

 

"Uncle is out remember?" Lan Huan calls after him.

 

Lan Zhan felt his ears turn red in embarrassment as he recalls that his uncle was out of the Gusu Lan Sect. With his mind preoccupied, he has forgotten that he is solely empowered for meting out punishment for infractions until his uncle comes back. He recalculates his plan and decides to arrange and prepare the punishment hall. Facing the disciples who are tasked for doing punishments, he calls them to prepare for two.

 

"Are you sure you want that?" Lan Huan follows his brother as he prepares. 

 

Looking at his brother's determination, he just shakes his head. "You're such a romantic. Don't over do it, okay?" He cryptically follows up.

 

Lan Zhan didn't examine his brother's words as he made haste for the preparations. 

* * *

 

Wei WuXian is shameless. 

 

He has known it already, and he really shouldn't be surprised at this point. 'How could he even try to wiggle his way out of punishment when he has broken it multiple times. He really needs to be taught a lesson.'

 

Even without Wei WuXian instigating or goading him, he would have quietly accepted his punishment. There was no need to make a debacle out of it. Originally, he was planning on having his own set of punishment dealt after Wei WuXian without others watching so that the number of beatings won't be compared. 'I'm getting 50 more than him so I don't want people to think I'm letting him off lightly, but he leaves me no choice.'

 

With the firmness and resolve, he kneels and gives his order to start.

 

He grits his teeth, clenching his fist and cares not to accidentally bite his tongue. But a loud cry from Wei WuXian distracts him briefly before he concentrates back to his own punishment.

 

'A punishment is not a punishment if there's no reflection.' He silently thinks to himself, but another wail of pain from his right side keeps on cutting off his thoughts of penance.

 

"IT HURTS! OUCH! I'm SORRY. I WON'T DO IT AGAIN" 

 

"I PROMISE!" Wei Ying screams in pain.

 

The screams were obviously exaggerated, and it gave Lan Zhan no comfort in hearing someone shout for two people. Every time, Wei WuXian yelps, his thoughts are redirected, almost as if distracting him from the pain. 'This isn't a good way to repent at all.'

 

* * *

 

He had a funny dream that night. One that involves a very naked and wet Wei WuXian who kept splashing him with cold spring water. He has built resilience over the years on the cold spring. On some bad days, it has helped quenched his fire when he does not have the time to ritually and manually rub one out. 

 

It was weird because he remembered every vivid detail. Phantom feather touches ghosted along his shoulder blades, but the heat on his back caused by the unhealed bruises were contrasting the sensation, of pain and comfort, of fire and ice. He doesn't know if he feels cold or if he feels hot. As if stuck in a limbo of lukewarm temperature, he just wants to get out of this purgatory and either enjoy the cold spring or the fiery hot burn of a warm bath. He was running away from the weird lukewarm aura that Wei WuXian is enveloped with, as if an aura follows him as he tries to move away. Each step he took, Wei WuXian seems to be matching. Step per step, sometimes even a playful hop to splash him with. He tried running faster, moving faster, even thinking if he could summon BiChen and get away from this nuisance. 

 

Suddenly, just as he felt that he was about to lose Wei WuXian, he looked back and saw him transform into a fierce corpse, clawed hands out and making a lunge at him.

 

He startled, waking up from the dream.

 

After what felt like hours, he knew then that he was dreaming. He quickly checks his pants and inwardly sighed in relief. No mess this time.

 

He took a quick glance at his bedside and saw a red ribbon, then turned to face the other direction. 

 

And forced himself back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Wei Ying was smarting from the beating. And though he felt that the punishment was too harsh, he also felt guilty. So bad that Lan Zhan was hurt on his behalf. And for once, he's also annoyed and guilty. He's so torn! 

_Lan WangJi is such a gongong (eunuch)!_

  
It was never his intention to get him to be punished. He thought that, given how there's only him, myself, the eart and the sky who knows of the indiscretion that he'd be given leeway. 'I was wrong, he's totally a stick in the mud.'

 

He can't decide whether to admire how dutiful Lan Zhan can be or irritated at his stupidity. They could obviously get away from punishment. 'Has he not been a child at all? What sort of old man mentality is that?'

 

He huffed, pouting as he looks at Jiang Cheng who is carrying him. "Don't jostle me around. It hurts, I can't think properly!" 

 

From the side, Nie Huai Sang started fanning his backside. 'As if that would help, but at least he's trying to help me.'

 

The murmuring from one side caught their attention as they see the figure of Lan QiRen and Lan XiChen from far away.

 

"The old fart is back!?" Wei Ying exclaimed, and urged Jiang Cheng to move closer to eavesdrop.

 

After listening for a bit and quickly being revealed by Lan XiChen's sharp senses, they showed up not looking the least bit ashamed as Lan QiRen walks away.

 

Lan XiChen smiles at Wei Ying, seeing him look remorseful. Then he recalls that Lan Zhan had tried to listen in too, once. When he was talking to his uncle about whether it's the right time to teach him the Chord Assassination Technique, given his proficiency in his GuQin.

 

Caught, he told WangJi to be patient and he will start lessons tomorrow. And that he should probably name his GuQin too. 

 

His cute brother said, "I tried to think of other names, but they don't fit. I would like to name it WangJi after my name. So that when I serenade my future spouse, they'll know that it was WangJi."

 

Lan Huan couldn't hold back a choked giggle, disguising it with an amused cough. "WangJi is a good name. I'm sure dad and uncle will approve."

 

Back then, WangJi was gullible enough that when you want him to do something, you just need to mention that his future spouse would like it and he'll do it immediately, eyes sparkling. To get him into trouble and enjoy his youth, Lan XiChen sometimes would order his brother to do something childish. He looks forward to how Wei WuXian can bring out that side of him more. His younger brother's heart is too shrouded now, how will he ever open up to woo anyone?

 

'Maybe something to fluster, WangJi?" A brilliant idea flashed through Lan Huan's mind. "Wei gong zi, I know of a method... You'll be fine in a few hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Happens around Episode 5. Sneaky LXC!  
> For those who may be confused, the shift in WWX POV brings us back in time as it runs parallel. The Lan Zhan dream happened at night after they rounded up the escaped zombies
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	10. There are some thoughts you can't avoid and feelings you can't deny 真凭实据

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying not only bother's the ants nest, but also Lan Zhan's emotions.

Lan WangJi was examining the properly folded papers in the privacy of his own room. He unfolds it carefully and looks at the hand painted fox looking at the chicken and puzzled whether or not it is what it. Or if it has hidden depths: A coded word? Or a commentary? Or an idiom? Or maybe it's just a fox looking at the chicken sounding like his name. WangJi. He thinks proudly of his courtesy name. He didn't find the joke amusing in the least, but he can appreciate the hastily but well-drawn art. 'He is good at drawing.' Lan Zhan thinks. 'It's too bad he invest his time in the wrong application of his skills. Frivolous. Pathetic'

 

He carefully folds it back and puts it back in the box, littered with more properly folded papers. Amidst those folded papers, one stood out in stark contrast. Not crumpled and properly straightened as if painstakingly cared for as to not crease any part, facedown it appeared to be a nondescript parchment. Lan Zhan picks it up, touching it as light as a feather, and turns it over. He admires the side-profile, wondering if that is how he seems from the side. The memories associated with it is unsettling and he'd rather forget. But on idle moments, it haunts him. That which should not be seen, cannot be unseen. He breathes out loudly, almost as if a heavy sigh. With no one around to judge, he is able to express a bit more. 

 

He admires the thin brush strokes and remembers that the calligraphy brush in the Library Pavilion is almost always for copying, never for painting. Without a thinner brush, Lan Zhan admires how lightly and accurately Wei Wuxian has stroked the finer details of every strand of his 'For a prank, it must've took him ages to do this. How much effort it is to draw thin lines.' Despite the irritation, he finds himself admiring the stroke work and looks at the magnolia on top of his head. He felt that he wasn't particularly insulted about the magnolia. It was more along the lines of feeling disappointed and angry at himself for making him feel surprised, then embarrassed. Originally, he thought that it was a sincere apology and honestly felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to react or thank Wei Ying. But then it so happens that it was all a prank, compounded by the fact that it was a diversion tactic to switch out his favorite book. He never felt more ashamed and upset in his entire life for being treated like a joke. 

 

Lan Zhan gives a silent huff, this time a bit more incensed even at the privacy of his own room, and even if it was just a recollection. He had been distracted again today. As he looks at his ever-growing pile of scrolls. His mistakes in writing the wrong characters. Sometimes a random Ying( 婴) appears, when it was supposed to be a Wen. Or even sometimes he writes Wu ( 无) with the wrong character instead of Wu ( 吳). He had to repeat 5 sets of books now, it was almost embarrassing how much his mind wanders these days. "Uncle would notice the parchment consumption that we're going to run out of papers sooner than usual with less book copies.'

 

He takes one last look at his first mistake. He had written **love** (爱) when it wasn't supposed to be written. And beside it was the word **make**  (做). And it's not meant to be read horizontally, he still feels embarrassed of his blunder. He will definitely NOT show this to anyone. Ever.

 

He frowns, feeling his ears grow hot and then decides to pack it up with the rest of the error-filled copies. Putting the painted him in the most bottom part, properly flat and then the ruined books, and then the folded paper messages. He looks at his bedside and picks up the red hair tie. It was an impulse he wasn't able to control. And he carefully places it on top of the papers before sealing it and stowing it away.

 

* * *

 

Wei WuXian is busy stirring up the ants as he takes his wooden stick and prods, muffling his giggles, and huffing in amusement. His face is dirty and his hair is a mess, but nothing like the soft mounds of earth, smelling the fresh scent of nature. He loves the subtle earthy fragrance and he wonders to himself if the ants are screaming in fear. _'Is it possible to hear them talk or use them as messengers, I wonder?'_ He grins at the thought and hears a steady thump of footsteps. If it were anything to go by, he could identify that it's probably Lan Zhan.

 

Before even turning to look, a breeze blew past and he smelled the scent of sandalwood drift to his nose. He sticks out his tongue in amusement and turns around, expecting to be correct.  

 

It is indeed Lan WangJi. "WangJi-xiong, are you still angry with me?" He hoped that the more polite way of talking would soften up and lessen his anger. He looks to the side sheepishly, tilting his head and shifting to kneel a bit more properly and repentantly, but he succumbed to grinning in the end at the blank look he receives.

 

He sees Lan Zhan continue walking, sad that he still seems upset with him. But Jiang Cheng arrives to distract him for depressing thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Lan Wangji didn't have anything to do that day and found himself walking around aimlessly to pass time. As his attention was elsewhere, he found himself surprised at where he is as he hears a soft sound at the corner. _'Is someone crying?'_  With his curiosity peaked, he stops and turns towards the source of the sound. 

 

From where he was standing, he sees Wei Wuxian crouched in the corner. He could almost imagine dark clouds on top of his head with him drawing circles in the corner. _'Is he crying? Oh no! What do I do. I don't know how to comfort someone crying.'_ He freezes and panics a bit, not knowing how to handle the situation. But as soon as Wei Ying turns around, face smudged with dirt and cheerfully calling him out politely. He was jolted awake, sort of relieved that he wasn't crying.

 

He stares and examines Wei Wuxian to make sure he isn't misreading him, controlling his expression from giving away his turmoil but silently upset with himself for assuming the wrong thing.He observes as Wei Ying properly kneels.

 

He found his motions amusing as he sheepishly looks to the side, a bit guilty at being caught. _'That's not going to get to his head. He's not repenting at all.'_

 

But the quick grin felt like a punch in the gut and his heart stuttered at the bright smile _. 'His smile is cute'_ An unbidden thought drifts in Lan Zhan's mind as he observes Wei Ying.

 

_'Be still my heart'_  He thinks to himself. He felt the beginnings of a blush, but before it can manifest, he gives his left arm a shake as if to push away these feelings and determinedly walking away from the source of his discomfort.

 

His footsteps agitated and he tries to consciously slow down his pace, much to his failure to do so. He felt compelled to run. To shake away this confusing emotions that overwhelm him. It enlivens him, but it also upsets him that he can't seem to find his center. 

_'I need to meditate more.'_ He slows down as he finds the gap of distance between him and Wei Wuxian much farther and right palm on top of his quickly beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wei Ying is a shit-stirrer. Of ants and WangJi's feelings.


End file.
